After A While
by inevitablyaustin
Summary: Kendall and Logan become close friends, ultimately ending with a strong romance. AU Kogan.
1. Partners

**Alright, this is my first fic **_**ever**_**. So, I'm pretty nervous about all of this, but I hope somebody enjoys this. I really hope to keep this going for awhile, but who knows what's going to happen. So, please, enjoy!**

"Yeah man, this year's been going great! Coach Daniels isn't being a douche, I'm actually passing Physics, and I'm livin' drama free!" Kendall exclaimed to one of his best friends James as he shut his locker.

"You may want to rethink that last thing…" James pointed to their friend Jo as she stomped towards them.

"You guys are never going to believe what happened in my government class today!"

"Do we even want to know…?"

"Shut up James. So you know my friend, Camille, right? Well, we wanted to be partners for the project that we got assigned, but Mr. Okuda put me with Michelle Helbig." Jo looked furious as she told her story. "And you know what she said when he told us we had to work together? 'Ugh, I don't want to work with that bitch!' Can you believe her?"

"Well….." James and Kendall looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm going to make you guys never be able to have children."

"We're just kidding!" Kendall giggled at Jo's anger. "But why are you so worked up? Everyone knows Michelle just wants to start drama. Just forget her. So, we have a project assigned to us in government today and we don't get to choose our partners?"

"Yuppp. Hopefully you get paired with someone that doesn't spend all their time at a street corner." Jo smiled at her 'clever' statement. James and Kendall ignored her bitterness and put their backpacks on as the bell rang.

Kendall waved goodbye to James and Jo as they walked in the opposite direction and he made his way down to hall to his government class, not noticing the pair of eyes that were following him.

"I like Kendall Knight's shirt." Logan said to his best friend Camille as he watched Kendall walk past him.

"Does he even know you…?" Camille questioned Logan, causing his smirk to turn into a frown.

"Nah. We've never really talked before. But it's weird since we're friends with his best friends. And he's in my government class, but it's not like we're jumping at the chance to work together. He seems cool though."

"Yeah, he is cool. I feel like you guys would be great friends since you guys are so much alike, but I guess I'm wrong. So, remind me to tell you what Michelle called Jo today in government! Michelle is just waiting for a beatdown. Oh, and good luck with the new project. Hopefully Mr. Okuda won't be cruel and put you with Big Red or something…"

Logan shuddered at the thought and walked into his government class, noticing his friend Stephanie talking to Kendall.

"Hey Logan!" Stephanie looked up and smiled at Logan.

"Hey Stephanie!" Logan returned the greeting and turned to Kendall who had also flashed him a smile. Logan smiled confidently back and made his way to his desk.

"Alright class, hopefully you grabbed the rubric on the way into class, because I'm assigning you guys a project today. You and a partner will pick one of the topics to do a presentation over, and no, you don't get to pick your partner. I'm giving you this period to get started." The whole class groaned as Mr. Okuda put up a list of the partners on the projector.

Logan looked down the list for his name, when he found it he saw that Kendall's name was listed next to his.

"Hey, you're Logan right?" Logan looked up at the tall blonde standing in front of his desk. Kendall smiled at the pale brunette and hoped he went to the right boy.

"Yeah, and you're Kendall?" Logan smiled back and laughed as Kendall sighed in relief. Kendall sat down in the empty seat next to Logan and looked over the rubric.

"So, which topic would you be interested in doing?"

Kendall and Logan spent the next 45 minutes talking about the project and making small talk about their lives. Both were questioning why they had never talked before with all their mutual friends and common traits. After laughing about the Michelle and Jo situation, the boys went their separate ways when the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"I don't know. He's so cute, but I just don't think I have time to spend with him…" Jo looked sad as she contemplated getting a puppy at the pet store. Kendall walked towards the reptiles and laughed at Jo's pointless argument with herself.<p>

"So what are you going to do about Michelle?"

"Ugh, I don't even know. I don't want to talk about it. Thank god it's Friday so I don't have to see her fat ass tomorrow. By the way, who did you get stuck with for the project?" Jo questioned while petting a newborn beagle.

"Oh, Logan Mitchell. You know him, right? He's best friends with Camille and Carlos."

"Oh, yeah! He's really cool. Camille talks about him a lot, and he's always goofing around with Carlos. How come I've never seen you two hang out?" Jo and Kendall started walking out of the pet store and into the food court.

"I don't know, really. We have a lot in common, but we've just never talked before. I'm just glad I god paired with someone sane." Kendall laughed at Jo as she's reminded of Michelle.

"Too bad you didn't get paired with Big Red. It would have been funny to see her try to get into your pants. Or try to flash her tits in your face." Jo sat down at a table and laughed at the poor girl's tactics of getting boys.

"Don't even say that. You're going to give me nightmares," Kendall leaned back in his chair and felt relieved that he wasn't paired with his worst nightmare. "Good thing I actually get to work with someone that's attractive."

Jo caught Kendall's last remark and almost jumped out of her seat. "Oh my gosh, you think Logan is attractive?" She smirked at Kendall while he shyly looked to the ground.

"I dunno, I just think he's pretty good looking…"

On the opposite end of the mall, Camille and Logan were laughing at Carlos running off to the corndog stand. "Does he ever get sick of corndogs…?

"Who knows? That's like asking if he's ever going to get a girlfriend." Logan laughed at Camille's answer and ran to catch up with Carlos.

Carlos chomped down on his corndog and asked Logan, "So who'd you get paired up with for Mr. Okuda's devil project?"

"Kendall Knight. I'm actually pretty excited, he's pretty cool."

Camille smiled at his response, "I told you he was cool! I'm happy you guys are finally talking to each other. You two can actually come shopping with Jo and I now!"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. Besides, it's not like we're best friends or anything. We're just doing a project together…"

**So there goes my first chapter ever! I hope to update very quickly, but I really hope some at least someone takes interest in this and gives me motivation, and this is my first ever story, so, please, review?**


	2. Ravin'

**Wow, I was very surprised at the reaction I got to the first chapter! Thank you guys so much! You really don't know how happy I am about this story. I believe it's starting out slow, but trust me, it'll get much better, and hopefully the chapters will be longer. But for now, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

The sounds of birds chirping and the light breeze blowing the trees filled the grassy courtyard at Woodsboro High. Students littered around the trees and few picnic tables eating their lunches. Kendall, Jo, James, Stephanie, Lucy, and Camille sat on the edge of the middle fountain, eyeing Logan and Carlos walking out of the glass doors to the cafeteria. The two boys went to their usual lunch spot under the big oak tree, but stopping as they notice Camille and Lucy weren't there.

Logan and Carlos started walking towards the group as Camille waved them over, not questioning why the sudden change of place to eat. Logan flashed the group a smile and sat next to Kendall. Carlos had sprawled himself on the ground in front of the group and started ravishing his tray of food, oblivious to Stephanie's constant gazing at him.

"So, Logan, we were just talking about getting together tomorrow night and carving some pumpkins! You in?" Jo raised an eyebrow at Logan as Kendall perked up while waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Logan smirked and turned to laugh at Carlos who looked depressed.

"…am I not invited…?" Carlos looked like a lost puppy.

Stephanie giggled and flashed him a smile, "Aww, of course you're invited!" Carlos just smiled and continued to finish cleaning off his tray with his tongue, still oblivious to Stephanie's glances.

After the thirty minutes of chatting and finishing their food, the group grabbed their belongings and headed their way into the school. Kendall ran up to Logan and grabbed hold of his arm, "So I'll see you after school? I can drive us over to my house."

"Yeah, sure, see you then!" Logan looked into Kendall's sparking green eyes and smiled as Kendall nodded and walked off with Jo. Logan turned around to see Camille giving him a huge smirk with a raised eyebrow.

Logan looked scared, "What…?"

"Oh, nothing…. So, did you see the way Stephanie was looking at Carlos?"

"Yeah! He totally didn't notice though. He doesn't know anything about girls. It's pretty funny."

"The poor guy. He's never going to get some." Camille and Logan laughed at their poor oblivious friend as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>"So…Carlos, I'm thinking of having a Halloween party next weekend. Do you think you would like to come help me set up or something?" Stephanie questioned Carlos as they took their normal stroll to their physics class.<p>

"Yeah, I'd love to! But I need to ask you something first…"

"Yeah, Carlos?" A glimpse of hope flickered in Stephanie's eyes.

"Do you think the phrase 'That's So Raven' could have different meanings? Like, obviously 'That's So Raven' like 'That's So Carlos,' but what if it also can mean 'That's so ravin?' Like, 'That's so hip' or 'That's so happenin.' You know what I mean, chicka?" Carlos looked truly intrigued by his self dilemma.

"Carlos…just...stop." Stephanie just face palmed and walked the other way, muttering her frustration to herself.

Carlos was left alone as he questioned himself, "Did I say something wrong?" He shrugged to himself and continued to skip down the hall.

* * *

><p>For the very first time, Logan sat in his AP Physics class and didn't pay attention. Slouched in his desk and doodling on his paper, he thought to himself, <em>Why am I so excited to go work with Kendall today? Maybe it's because he's such a cool guy. Man, it is really weird that we never talked before this year. I mean, we've only talked a few times, but he's so easy to talk to. And Camille won't shut up about him. Maybe she has a crush on him and just isn't telling me. Damn, she better not be keeping secrets from me, if she is, I will- <em>Logan's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. Normally, he wouldn't dare check his phone in class, but he already wasn't paying attention, so what harm could it bring? He slyly brought his phone into his lap, trying to hide it under his desk.

**Unknown 12:56pm** – Hey Logan! It's Kendall. I got your # from Camille (: so, wanna meet me by wolf statue at the front of the school?

Logan laughed and thought, _Camille __**would**__ give my number to a guy I just met._ Keeping his phone in his lap, he quickly typed his response.

**Logan 12:58pm** – Hey Kendall :) yeah, that works great

As soon as he tried to put his phone back into his pocket, the screen lit up and he opened the new text.

**Kendall 12:59pm** – Great! (: so what class u in right now?

**Logan 1:00pm** – AP physics. I'm sooooo bored. U?

**Kendall 1:01pm** – Creative Writing. I already finished all my work, I'm such a good student :D

**Logan 1:01pm** – Haha oh rlly? I guess we'll see when we start on our project :)

**Kendall 1:02pm** – I'll prove to u how good of a student I am! And ull love me (;

**Logan 1:03pm** – Yeah, sure, that's going to happen.

**Kendall 1:04pm** – Oh, it will. And then all u will want is my bod (;

**Logan 1:05pm** – Oh okay. Yeah. Let's go w/ that. Bell is ringing in 3 minutes. Cya after school :)

**Kendall 1:05pm** – Cya :D

Logan started packing his things up and laughed at Kendall's sarcasm. He could get used to being friends with him.

When the final bell rang, Kendall jumped out of his seat with a huge sigh of relief. He desperately wanted to get out of aquatic science. Who on earth wanted to know how many pebbles a fish would be happy to have in a tank? Kendall speed walked down the main hallway and out of the glass doors at the front of the school, stopping as he got in front of the 10ft tall mascot statue. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't excited and nervous at the same time. He wanted to get to know Logan as a person and become his friend, but at the same time, he was scared that Logan might think he was a weird or boring. He wasn't sure why he was so worried about what the boy thought of him, but something made Kendall think that Logan was different from everyone else.

"Hey Kendall!" Kendall jumped at the sound of his name and turned around hoping to see Logan, but standing there was James.

"Oh, it's you." Kendall said emotionless.

"Nice to see you too, best friend!" James laughed at his unwanted presence.

"I was just expecting to see someone else, sorry." Even Kendall laughed at his spontaneous bitterness.

"Who? Logan?"

"Why do you think Logan?"

"Uh, 'cause you guys are paired up for the project?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

"Is something up with you…?"

"Nah, I'm all good!" Kendall flashed his famous smile and awkwardly looked at James as if he wasn't buying it.

"Alright man, cool. Yeah. I guess I'll see you later man!" James waved goodbye and Kendall turned back around to see if Logan was coming as planned. Once he saw the brunette walk out the glass doors, Kendall's nerves dissolved and he put a confident smirk on his face.

"Howdy partner!" Kendall pretended to tip his imaginary cowboy hat and caused Logan to give him a raised eyebrow.

"You're so lame." The boys laughed at each other as they made their way into the student parking lot, stopping at Kendall's blue Honda Pilot.

"It's my mother's car, by the way. I would never drive an SUV if I had the choice."

"I don't blame you. Who the hell wants to drive a Super Ugly Vehicle with pathetic gas mileage?" Logan jumped into the passenger seat as Kendall threw his backpack into the back seat.

"Dude, the one great thing about this car, is the badass stereo system I put in. Check it out." Kendall turned the radio on and the bass began to rumble the car.

"That's so ravin!" Kendall looked at Logan like he was stupid for saying that. "Don't ask. Blame Carlos." The boys laughed with each other as Kendall pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to his house.

**Alright, I don't want to give too much away, but I'm trying to keep this slow. I would really love for this to have many chapters, but it depends on how much motivation I have. I'll also try to update as fast as I possibly can. But I promise, the next chapter and the ones after will be much longer and smoother. Once again, thanks for reading, and please, review? (:**

**& sorry if there were multiple alerts for this, I kept screwing this up. I'm just getting used to all of this!**


End file.
